


Things To Be Thankful For

by ughisaac (Shwatsonlocked)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post 3a, Thanksgiving, just a thanksgiving drabble, kind of hints to things in the trailers but only sort of, maybe in 3b depending on the time jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts during a pack Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Be Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little something for Thanksgiving. Happy to Thanksgiving to those who celebrate!

Scott had no idea after he'd first been bitten that he'd ever be thankful to be a werewolf, but he was actually. It'd been hard and they'd lost people, but he'd also gained friends and family… a pack. And they'd made it to Thanksgiving together. They'd beaten Deucalion and the Darach, Peter had disappeared and the darkness inside him wasn't so bad, especially when he was around the pack. They anchored him.

 

Scott was really thankful for that.

 

\-----

 

Isaac didn't have a lot a happy memories of Thanksgiving. This year though, where Scott and Mrs. McCall, Stiles and the Sheriff, and Allison and her dad were gathered around the McCall table with him, laughing and passing slightly burnt rolls, Isaac knew that he was really glad to have found them. That this is what he was thankful for.

 

To be part of a real family.

 

\-----

 

Allison remembers Thanksgiving the year before. Her mother had had everything done perfectly on time and Kate had been in charge of bringing the pies. They were supposed to be pumpkin and pecan but her aunt had canceled at the last minute. Back then, she'd been so disappointed but she had understood. Now, Allison knows Kate had been hunting and it made her angry that she'd blown off her family like that. The darkness in the back of her head said that the werewolf Kate had been hunting had deserved it, and Allison hoped it was right. That Kate hadn't been off killing an innocent person. She missed her and her mom, but sometimes, she was thankful they weren't really around. Allison knew they wouldn't understand the choices that she and her dad had made.

 

The choice to work alongside these werewolves.

 

\-----

 

Stiles had been having combined family Thanksgiving with Scott and his mom for years now and he loved it. When Scott told him that he wanted to invite the whole pack, Stiles had been hesitant. They hadn't really done things together that weren't life-or-death situations and he was sure that someone was going to end up lunging across the table, actual lunging with claws and teeth and maybe pointy arrows because hey—werewolves were involved here, people. Stiles is pleasantly surprised that they were able to have a normal, human Thanksgiving with the only thing being throwing was a ball in their pick-up game of lacrosse. Allison was actually really good and it made Stiles wish Lydia had been able to join them, just to see if she'd play too. Things had also gotten back to normal with his dad, and Stiles was really thankful for that. 

 

Thankful that the crazy world he'd dragged him into hadn't killed him.

 

Yet.


End file.
